The present invention relates to a method for producing a cyclopropanecarboxylate.
A method for producing a cyclopropanecarboxylic acid ester by transesterification reaction employing a sodium alkoxide catalyst has been disclosed (JP-A-52-128336).
However, said transesterification reaction has not been always satisfactory as an industrial production process in that the reaction is accompanied by various by-products and the obtained ester is colored.
According to the present invention, a cyclopropanecarboxylate can be readily obtained in an industrially desirable manner by conducting a transesterification reaction between a cyclopropanecarboxylate and a monohydroxy compound in the presence of a lithium compound as described below.
The present invention provides
a method for producing a cyclopropanecarboxylate of formula (1): 
which comprises contacting
a cyclopropanecarboxylate of formula (2): 
with a monohydroxy compound of formula (3):
R7OHxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(3), 
in the presence of a lithium compound of formula (4):
R8OLixe2x80x83xe2x80x83(4), 
wherein R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 each independently represent
a hydrogen atom, a halogen atom,
a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group,
a substituted or unsubstituted alkenyl group , or
a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group;
R6 represents an alkyl group having 1 to 10 carbon atoms or a substituted or unsubstituted phenyl group;
R7 and R8 do not simultaneously represent the same and each independently represent
a substituted or unsubstituted alkyl group, or
a substituted or unsubstituted aryl group.